Barbra Streisand
by OursIsTheFury2020
Summary: a different take on the born this way ep...Puckleberry all the way...


_AU: This is after Night of Neglect and goes of the story, I hope you like it...haven't decided on one-shot or multi-shot yet._

_I Do Not own anything...but I wish I owned Mark Salling...3_

Barbra Streisand

Mr Schue walked into the room smiling at us holding a hat filled with paper and some sheet music.

'Okay now guys, we did great at Regionals and we're going to Nationals so before we get into full gear for our set list I would like to have a fun lesson to get in touch with the classics. Now our Night of Neglect didn't go as well as planned but we did get The Brainiacs to Detroit so we did well but we will have to raise money for Nationals. But for this week I just want to relax and have no drama. So you will each draw out a name and if you get your own name you will work alone, if you get someone else's name and they get yours you'll work together but if there's a whole group of people who have selected each other's name's then they'll work as a group.' He said setting the music on the piano next to the hat. Brittany went up first and drew Tina's name out of the hat, she drew out Mike's name then he drew out Santana's and she pulled out Artie's who then pulled out Brittany's. Mr Schue said they were a group and he would explain the task after everyone picked.

Finn went up next and took out Mercedes name than she drew his in return. Quinn and Sam got each other, they both tried to convince Mr Schuester to let them switch. I was more concerned that I was left with Noah; he went up and pulled out my name which meant I got his.

'So Mr S, now that we know who we're going with can you tell us what we're meant to be doing?' Santana asked folding her arms across her chest, her Cheerios uniform giving her the bitch quality back. I honestly thought that Quinn, Santana and Brittany rejoining the Cheerios was a stupid idea but they insisted, I think Quinn just wants to be popular so she can be prom queen. Mr Schue gave her a pointed look and she eased up.

'To visit a great Broadway legend and possibly add a few songs to our repertoire, this week we will be doing Barbra Streisand songs!' Mr Schue said with great enthusiasm, I was practically bouncing in my seat with enthusiasm and the whole class knew it. Some of the other girls (Tina and Mercedes) were appreciative of this week's assignment but no one really cared and it was at this moment I wish Kurt was here so I could at least share my happiness.

Mr Schue excused us for the rest of the lesson; the big group put dibs on the choir room, Sam and Quinn begrudgingly went to the auditorium together while Mercedes and Finn decided they would practice at his house. I looked around and discovered Noah was already gone and frowned, slightly disappointed. I walked to my car and drove to mall to meet up with Kurt and Blaine in the food court, we had planned to meet up and discuss something important that they wanted to talk to me about so I was kind of glad Noah had left.

I saw the two Dalton boys sitting close together on one side of a booth surrounded by fake plants, I walked to join them and greeted them when I reached the booth, and I sat on the other side of it, facing them.

'So, what do you guys have to tell me?' I asked getting straight to the point. They clasped hands and smiled towards me.

'I've decided to return to McKinley, I just miss you guys too much and I honestly don't think my parents can afford another semester at Dalton anyway. And because of our new found relationship Blaine has decided to join me, we'll probably be back sometime during the next couple of weeks. Isn't that great?' Kurt asked me smiling brightly, I jumped out of my chair and threw my arms around both of them, they laughed and hugged me back and Blaine managed to get out 'I'll take that as a yes' between bursts of laughter. After we calmed down and I moved back to my seat I told them about the latest happenings in the club, including the latest assignment. In my mind I was jumping for joy because Lauren and Puck broke up and she quit stating there was nothing for her in the club anymore and show choir was stupid so we needed at least one other member.

'I really wish you had returned this week because no one really appreciates Barbra to the extent I do and I would've really liked to enjoy this chance with someone who cares a little more but instead I get stuck with Noah Puckerman of all people to sing with.' I said sighing lightly.

'Well I think this is a great chance to express your inner Barbra and don't doubt tall, dark and broody so quickly, he has sung some pretty deep things in the past even if they were for stupid reasons and from what Mercedes tells me you guys rocked 'Need You Now'.' He said giving me a ghost of a smile and a slightly raised eyebrow.

'Yes but I can't help but wonder what the hell I'm meant to do, if I was working alone then it'd be a simple case of picking one of the many Barbra songs and belting it out, even without practice I could do it tremendously, like at Sectionals last year but with practice I would be the best but now I have to pick a song that Noah can sing which can't be easy because I honestly can't see Noah singing Barbra Streisand.' I said sounding defeated, my mind was completely blank for options.

'That's true. You just need to find a song that he's suited to and change it around a bit or even if you could find a duet between Babs and a male artist, Puck is good at songs from Billy Joel and people like that, does that help?' He asked, as soon as he mentioned Billy Joel it's like a light bulb switched on in my mind, my face lit up as well. I jumped up and hugged Kurt tightly then Blaine.

'Kurt you are a genius, I have to go and talk to Noah, we'll speak soon.' I said over my shoulder while rushing out of the mall.

I had rushed home and printed off the sheet music for the song I had in mind, I burnt a disc with the duet on it, both the video and audio of it. I drove to Noah house, hoping he was there and that he didn't have some unnamed Cheeri-ho with him, not that I cared or anything.

Noah answered the door and explained that he had to look after his little sister. He let me in and we went up to his room, I told him my idea and he was actually really into it. We practiced for hours and when we were done we ended up on his couch watching Disney movies in his living room with his little sister.

'It's a really good idea Berry, even though you constantly tell us how great you are you still manage to amaze me when it comes to singing.' He said taking his eyes off the screen to look at me. I looked at him and smiled, our faces were easy to see even though the room was dark, the light from the TV currently showing 'The Little Mermaid' lit up the couch directly in front of it that Noah and I were sitting on. His sister was on the floor in front of the TV.

'Thank you Noah but you should thank Kurt for the idea, I was talking with him and Blaine about the project and he mentioned a duet and it just came to me, if it hadn't been for Kurt you'd probably be stuck singing a song from one of her musicals that I would've had to work into a duet.' I said shrugging lightly at him, turning my attention back to the movie. He chuckled lightly.

'A simple 'thanks but it was Kurt's idea' would've been okay.' He said smiling, I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, why did he always insist I use less words? I didn't comment back but focused on the movie, I even found myself singing along with Ariel, there was a few times when I could've sworn I heard Noah singing softly but if I looked over his lips weren't moving. As the movie ended, his little sister Sarah turned around to face us.

'Noah, what's for dinner?' She asked with a questioning look on her face.

'Well kiddo we've got, Chinese, Pizza, Indian, Mexican or we can get some Take-Away from Breadstix.' He said sitting up slightly. I gasped at their options; none were suitable for a growing young girl or a teenage boy.

'Noah, none of those are even near healthy enough for you.' I stated getting up and switching the lights on, I took the movie from the player and put it in its proper case and back on the shelf.

'Well sorry Rach but I'm not exactly a Master Chef.' He snapped back shifting uncomfortably in his seat under my gaze.

'Well none of those options will do so I'll cook you something.' I said pulling my hair into a loose high ponytail. I walked towards the kitchen and started going through the cupboards, I pulled out the ingredients to make Spaghetti Carbonara and started cooking. I noticed Noah sitting at the breakfast bar watching me intently looking amused.

'What?' I asked turning the stove on, glancing up at him. He smirked at me and laced his fingers together.

'Nothing, it's just that you're currently in my house, in my kitchen, cooking me and my sister dinner after spending the whole afternoon with us singing and watching movies. It's just strange.' He said still smirking/smiling at me.

'Bad strange?' I asked concerned that I'd overstepped my boundaries. He shook his head.

'Really good strange.' He looked at me with kind eyes, I looked back down at the ingredients to hide my blush, it wasn't until that moment that I realised our situation. I was doing something a girlfriend or wife would do, not a duet partner for Glee.

'Well I just wanted to thank you after you being such a great partner and I really would've felt horrible if I left your sister here to eat whatever disgusting take away food you would've got her, and maybe I had my own selfish reasons for staying.' I said looking up at him.

'Oh really? What would that be then?' He asked slightly amused.

'If I had gone home then I would've just been cooking for one and it's kind of lonely in my house, my dads are on a business trip in California so I'm alone for a couple of weeks.' I said looking away from him, slightly embarrassed. I heard a chair shift and then I felt his presence next me, he placed two fingers under my chin and forced my head to turn upwards to look at him.

'If you ever feel lonely or if you get scared or just sick of being alone come over, anytime. Seriously, mum loves you and I can honestly say it's not horrible with you around.' He said looking me in the eye, it was then he realised our positions and stepped back a little and cleared his throat. He moved further into the kitchen to lean against counter next to the sink. 'I thought you and your dads were devoted to take out? Isn't that what you said when Artie needed the wheelchair bus?' He asked trying to change the topic, I welcomed the conversation.

'After that week I decided I should probably learn how to cook and bake in case it was ever needed.' I answered smoothly, I heard him chuckle.

We continued our conversation while dinner cooked; we talked about things from our favourite sporting teams to disappointing parents. It was honestly the most involved conversation I've ever had with someone that wasn't about Glee or Broadway. Noah set the table and I served the Spaghetti, Sarah came in and sat with us, we talked while we ate and I actually found myself laughing at some of the stories the Puckerman children had of their childhood. We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and Noah even helped with the dishes. After we finished cleaning I helped Sarah with her homework while talking to Noah about the competition.

'Everyone knows Barbra Streisand is your area of expertise.' He said in an obvious tone, I nodded.

'That's true but they'll all think that because we're working together it'll give me a kind of handicap, they won't see the possibilities only the restrictions. I'm more worried about the big group, I know Tina's in it so they'll probably be able to find an okay song but with their numbers alone they'll have a harder time trying to share the verses around because of their numbers and Babs' songs aren't always the longest. I'm also kinda worried about Sam and Quinn; I know they haven't really worked together since the whole 'Finn' thing but all that unresolved tension could just keep building until it explodes into a very big mistake.' I said looking over the answers Sarah wrote, I showed her the ones she got wrong and she went to work at correcting.

'Berry you need to chill out, Sam and Q will get through it and if they get back together would it be such a problem? Santana's in love with Brit but she is bi so I guess she could fall in love with Sam but he's not her type and Finn is still hung up on you and I'm pretty sure Q is only with him to get prom votes and Sam's with San because she's hot and he was hurt by Q and Finn's betrayal.' He said giving me a reassuring smile. 'As for the big group, it's got Mike, San and Brit in it, they'll probably pick a song more based on dancing then singing and if there is singing they'll use Tina and Wheels for vocals.' He said grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze. 'Okay kiddo, time for bed.' He said quickly getting up and leading his sister up the stairs because she looked ready to pass out, I was honestly shocked at how nice Noah was being but it was weird, I was feeling something for him that had always been beneath the surface waiting to bubble and now it had but I knew I couldn't let the thing drift into a relationship any further than Glee partners and fellow Gleeks, things didn't need to be complicated.

Noah came back down stairs and I told him I should be going, he agreed and said he should probably do geometry homework if he wanted to let Artie know his work is paying off. He thanked me and as I was about to walk out the door without any access emotions following me when he kissed me. It was only on the cheek but he still sent shivers up my spine.

The next day at school was uneventful except Kurt text all the Glee girls and invited us to hang out in the afternoon. I promised to come but let him know I had to practice with Noah first.

I went home and changed into red short shorts, a white singlet top that flowed out covered in small red pictures on it with a red singlet underneath, red ballet flats that had ribbon to tie around my ankles and a red strip of material to tie in my straightened hair, I placed it under my hair near my neck and pulled it up and tied it into a bow then slid the bow around to be covered by my hair. I grabbed my read shoulder strap bag and filled it with general things I could possibly need in different situations and locked up the house and headed to Noah's.

We practiced for an hour then sat on the couch and started talking.

'I think the football team could really have a chance at winning this year, we already won our State Championship so Nationals is next up, we have to travel for that and it'll be a first but before we go we need to beat Carmel High. I know that it's probably stupid for me to get my hopes up but there'll be scouts at this game and it could actually give me a chance to get out of the hellhole. I could get a scholarship or make it big, it's not my first career choice but hey, whatever works I guess.' Noah said with brightness that I only ever see in him when he's singing. I smiled at him.

'I think the team could go all the way and it's not stupid, you'll get out Noah, I believe you will so you should too. Even if it's not for football.' I said touching his hand, he looked at me and smiled; I couldn't help but feel the sparks when our skin touched. The moment felt to touching so I quickly got up to distance myself from him. 'I know you'll get out of here, even if you have to become a Manwhore.' I said jokingly, lightening the mood. He looked shocked and then stood up standing tall over me. I was a little scared.

'I'll give you three seconds.' He said seriously, I was confused, what did he mean?

'What do you mean?' I asked taking a step back.

'I'll give you three seconds to run.' He said smirking evilly, my eyes widened and I went to make a run for it but apparently i was too late because I felt strong arms circle my waist and pick me up and start to tickle me, I screamed and laughed while he spun me around while moving his fingers against my sides making me laugh. I was struggling and Noah fell back onto the couch still holding onto me, we were both laughing until we realised our position.

Noah was sitting and I was sitting on his lap, our chests touching and our faces inches apart.

'I thought I already was a Manwhore. Making out with girls just 'cause I think they're hot, just for the passion.' He said breathily, breathing heavily. I noticed his eyes kept flicking to my mouth and I couldn't stop mine from doing the same. I nodded aimlessly, not even knowing what I was really nodding for but only caring for the guy in front of me and the fact I knew he wanted to kiss me and as much as I wanted to deny it I wanted to kiss him.

We both leaned in at the same time, when our lips touched I was sure my entire world were going to ignite into a blazing fire, but it didn't. He deepened this kiss, but it still held more meaning then most other kisses I've ever had I felt one of his hands cup the side of my face and neck while his fingertips just brushed through my hair, his other hand went to my waist that was furthest from him, his hands were strong and large against me but they still made me feel safe, like nothing could touch me. I put one of my hands on the side of his neck and my fingertips touched the edge of his shaven head while my other hand grabbed at his shirt trying to pull him closer. I felt like we weren't close enough, I didn't even think of stopping or of anything else really and now I'm thinking about it wasn't I meant to go somewhere?

'NOAH! I need help with my homework; mum said you have to help me when she's not here.' A voice shouted from upstairs. We broke apart immediately and froze while looking to the lounge room door, hoping his little sister didn't come in. When no further sounds were heard I turned my head to look back at Noah, he was breathing heavy (so was I) his lips were red and there was a softness in his eyes that reminded me of the young boy from Temple who was innocent and hurt after his father had left.

I pulled away from him and got up.

'Um, I promised Kurt I'd go over there this afternoon. I'm sorry.' I said grabbing my bag and rushing out of the house. I ran to my car quickly and drove to Kurt's; when I reached his house I parked and saw all the others' cars I waited to get out of the my car. I slowed my breathing down and felt my heart start beating normal again; I hope he knew that when I said i was sorry it was for more than just leaving.

Things are now officially complicated.

As I got ready for school I thought back to yesterday. I walked into Kurt almost crying and they all knew it and before I even knew what I was doing I spilt everything.

'_Rachel, honey, there's nothing wrong with you two dating, I don't understand. I mean it probably won't last because you'll be going to New York and he'll be going...wherever it is he's going. But if you two just got that sorted out then you could have a sort of fling, I mean your attraction is just physical, isn't it?' Kurt blabbed on, I stopped crying to answer him._

'_That's just it Kurt, I know it's more.' I said wiping away stray tears._

'_How do you know for sure Rachel? It could just be physical and you're blowing it out of proportion, how can you be sure?' Mercedes piped up for the first time since I blabbed,_

'_Do you remember when i told you I would do anything for Broadway? Give up anything? Well when I'm with Noah, Broadway disappears; I can see a life with him in a house with a dog and kids running around. It doesn't matter if it's in New York, Lima or anywhere, it's just with him and when I see it I like it so much more than Broadway. That scares me because I know that if I was ever offered a chance to be with him for the rest of my life, hell, for the rest of the year I would give up Broadway completely and I know if I do that I'll be letting lots of people down, My dad's would be so upset and I wouldn't care because I'd have him. I can't let that happen so I just can't work with him anymore, after we sing in Glee tomorrow I'll no longer have any contact that's more than necessary with Noah Puckerman.' I said straightening myself out._

After that I made the others promise to help me as best they could an don't say anything to him, they all promised even Santana, Quinn and Brittany. We continued on with our conversation and found out that Quinn and Sam also kissed, Quinn apologised repeatedly to Santana who said it was okay, she wasn't really into him, she's more confused at the moment and then she joked about her and Finn getting together because he needed to learn to be alone and she needed to be stable with someone who she could take her frustrations out on (EW!).

I knew today would be hard but I could get through it with the help of my friends.

I had managed to avoid Noah the whole day, Santana and Quinn ran interference. I walked into Glee and hoped Mr Schuester would arrive early today, lucky for me he did. Quinn sat on one side of me; Santana on the other with Sam next to her, Brittany was next to Quinn then Artie next to her. Mercedes was sitting behind me with Tina next to her then Mike. Finn sat next to Mercedes but was as oblivious as ever. Noah sat up the back by himself but I could feel his gaze on me, I managed to focus on what Mr Schue was saying and that was that Finn and Mercedes were up first.

'We'll be singing (It's Gonna Be) A Great Day from the musical Funny Girl, originally it was just by Babs but obviously we had to alter it into a duet.' Mercedes said begrudgingly, I'm guessing (actually she told me yesterday) that she disliked (hated) working with Finn.

(**Finn**, _Mercedes_, Both)

_When you`re down and out _

_Lift up your head and shout _

_There`s gonna be a great day _

_Angels in the sky _

_Promise that by and by _

_There`s gonna be a great day _

**Gabriel will warn you **

**Some early morn **

**You will hear his horn **

**It`s not far away **

**Lift up your head and say **

**There`s gonna be a great day **

Great day 

**When you`re down and out **

**Lift up your head and shout **

**There`s gonna be a great day **

**Angels in the sky **

**Promise that by and by **

**We`re gonna see a great day **

_Gabriel will warn you _

_Somebody born _

_You will hear his horn, his horn _

_It`s not far away _

_Lift up your head and say _

_There`s gonna be a great day _

**When the skies went darker**, _oh Lord!_

**Came Noah's Ark,** _oh Lord!_

Amen and Amen! 

Amen and Amen! 

_He came in January, February, March, April, May, June _

_July, and August, September October, November, _

_De, De, December _

_It was a great day _

_It was a great day _

_One of those great days _

_And on Judgment Day _

_If you believe he will receive you and me _

**Gabriel will warn you **

**Some early morn **

**You will his horn, his horn **

**It`s not far away **

**Lift up your head and say **

**There`s gonna be a great **

_We`re gonna see a great _

**There`s gonna be, **

Be a great day.

I had to admit that their voice didn't sound as bad together as Mercedes made it out to be but not for this song. I was trying to not cringe and because she's my friend I clapped at the end and didn't make a single criticism.

Sam and Quinn went up next and I could tell they were nervous; they kept giving each other sneaking glances that luckily Finn was too slow to see.

'I would just like to say that I hope this gets the message across.' Quinn said staring pointedly at Finn, he looked a little confused.

(**Sam**, _Quinn_, Both)

_How could I be this at ease with him? _

_Pour out my heart as I please with him? _

_He isn't you...He isn't you... _

**When will I feel so in bloom again? **

**When will her voice warm the room again? **

**She isn't you...She isn't you... **

_Memories may fade in the shadows behind me _

_But there'll be the dream _

**That will always remind me - a dream that **

**I`ll be forever comparing her to... **

For love me, _he_ (**she**) may even die for me 

Sweep every cloud from the sky for me 

_He_ (**She**) may be _king _(**queen**), 

But _he'll_ (**she'll**) never be you...

The room clapped lightly but we were all mostly waiting for Finn's reaction. I noticed the exact moment when Finn understood what had happened, his face went from confused to anger then to a calm look in just a few short seconds he seemed to understand that they weren't going to get over each other and he would be second if they keep going like they did, he gave a small nod of his head to show his acceptance of the situation and the whole room let out a breath they didn't realise they were holding.

The big group went up next and stood in a formation.

'We would just like to say that this performance isn't going to be anything like anyone else's.' Mike said proudly before stepping into place, at first I thought they were just showing off, until the music started, I recognised it immediately, their act would be truly unique.

Barbra Streisand

__

_Owoowoowoowoowoo_

Barbra Streisand

__

_Owoowoowoowoowoo_

Barbra Streisand

__

_Owoowoowoowoowoo_

Barbra Streisand

__

__

__

__

Barbra Streisand

__

_Owoowoowoowoowoo_

Barbra Streisand

Wowowo_,_ wowowo_,_ wowowowoowoo

__ wowowo_,_ wowowo

_Wowowowoowoo_ woowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoo

Barbra Streisand

__

_Owoowoowoowoowoo_

Barbra Streisand

Barbra Streisand

(Barbra Streisand)

When the music stopped the room burst into applause, it was only small because the bulk of the class was the ones being cheered but they still all smiled gratefully. Throughout the music they had been dancing a very cool and awesome dance routine, Artie had taken lead vocals although there wasn't really many vocal to be done but it was probably so he felt useful because he can't dance to the extent they can.

'Well I hate to be a buzz kill you guys but that didn't really cover the assignment.' Mr Schue said giving them a disappointed look.

'Actually Mr Schue I think they covered it perfectly well. You asked us to pick a Barbra Streisand song and while she may not have sung that song it was named after her and isn't Babs all about being different and unexpected because in that department they succeeded, I think they did rather well considering they had such a large group and that dance was amazing.' I said standing up and folding my arms over my chest, the rest of the class looked shocked but all gave Mr Schue pointed looks, he sighed and agreed with a head nod.

'Okay I suppose they did do a good job and they worked hard so I'll accept it. Puck and Rachel, it's your turn.' He said before taking a seat up the back. I walked over to the piano which had been moved back to the centre of the room. Noah came and sat next to me, we agreed he would play because it would be unexpected. I sat closest to the class and he sat closest to the doors. Before we started I heard him whisper 'Don't think we won't talk' quietly to me before he started playing.

(**Puck**, _Rachel_, Both)

_You don't bring me flowers_

_You don't sing me love songs_

**You hardly talk to me anymore**

**When I come through the door at the end of the day...**

_I remember when you couldn't wait to love me_

_Used to hate to leave me_

_Now after loving me late at night_

**When it's good for you, babe**

**And you're feeling all right**

_When you just roll over and turn out the light..._

_And you don't bring me flowers anymore_

**It used to be so natural**

_It used to be..._

**To talk about forever**

_Mmm..._

**But used-to-bes don't count anymore**

**They just lay on the floor**

**Till we sweep them away**

_And baby I remember all the things you taught me_

**I learned how to laugh and I learned how to cry**

_Well, I learned how to love and I learned how to lie_

**So you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye**

_So you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye_

_You don't bring me flowers any more..._

Well, you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye...

**Cause you don't say you need me;**

_And you don't sing me love songs;_

You don't bring me flowers anymore...

I looked at Noah throughout the whole song and at the end of it I let a single tear roll down my cheek, the class clapped sadly. I stood up and walked back over to my seat, brushing the tear away. He went back to his seat too and Mr Schue continued on with the lesson not even realising what had occurred and while I tried to focus I used every bit of Rachel Berry strength to not turn around and look the man I love in the eyes.


End file.
